


Enthusiasm

by Fiannalover



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Drabble, Ice Cream, M/M, Strawberries, Xillia Teepo Drain Skit inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Someone been eating a whole lot of strawberries lately
Relationships: Jude Mathis/Ludger Will Kresnik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Enthusiasm

At a breezy day in Sharilton, with all their chores for the day done, Ludger calmly enjoyed some strawberry ice cream, with his boyfriend by his side.

After a while, said man had to ask, “You’re eating a lot of strawberry-flavored things recently. Any reasons for that? Got a craving?”

Looking at Jude, he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, before replying, “Well, I don’t know how to explain it. But, somehow, they just feel like you. So that is why I’ve been eating them lots.”

Hearing that, a second of silence went by, before the Spyrite Researcher developed a scowl, covered his eyes with his hands, and let out a frustrated groan.

“I… I’m sorry. Did I say something wrong?”

“It’s not you. I just… gotta go beat up a puppet. Be right back.”

“... Teepo?” The question remained in the air, as Jude was already well on his way to the Sharils residence.

Deciding that it would be best to let this situation he didn’t have enough context for unfold, Ludger went back to his ice cream.


End file.
